Nuestro pecado, nuestra traición
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Esta es una historia de dos amantes que al dejarse jamás volvieron a verse. Esta es una historia de dos amantes que al amarse cometieron pecado. Esta es una historia de un bohemio que se enamora de la muerte.
1. Nuestro amor

_Esta es una historia_

 _De dos amantes que al dejarse…_

 ** _12 de Enero, 2018. Actualidad._**

Esta es una historia de la que pocos saben la verdad. Él es una de las personas que quiere saberla, en parte porque es su trabajo y por otro lado porque últimamente sus pasiones no lo han dejado tranquilo; no duerme y trata de tranquilizarse con alcohol por las noches, esa bebida es su dulce canción de cuna sin embargo nada parece funcionarle excepto descubrir qué sucedió.

春野サクラ, _Haruno Sakura_

 _(28 de marzo 1984 – 17 de abril de 2016)_

Él suspira mientras remueve el polvo que se ha asentado en la blanca lápida. A diferencia de los amantes —de los muchos— él no se apacigua vertiendo lágrimas con sabor a soledad con tintes sombríos de desilusiones. A diferencia de los amantes, él busca respuestas.

—Akasuna.

Voltea y se quita su sombrero negro en señal de respeto, le debe mucho al hombre que está frente a él, en principios le debe su empleo y buena reputación.

—Señor Uchiha.

Poco más de treinta años han pasado por los orbes de aquél que porta el apellido Uchiha. Su semblante es serio, mas en el fondo esconde el pecado de la pasión, aquél que lo llevó a su propia perdición.

—¿Qué has encontrado?

—Mucho, en realidad. Aunque quizá haya cosas que me ha estado ocultando, ¿o me equivoco?

Akasuna no Sasori, el hombre que comenzaba a tener fama por sus brillantes investigaciones. La policía lo buscaba pero todos sabían que él tenía un solo señor y amo: Sasuke Uchiha. No había nada que Sasori no conociera, incluso si sus _clientes_ no se lo decían. Él anticipaba la verdad desde antes, desde luego que él ya conocía una pequeña parte de la historia: _la historia de mi muerte._

Sasuke alza los hombros y fuma un cigarrillo —solía hacerlo después del sexo— y le dice a Sasori que _lo demás ya lo sabe._

 **. . .**

 ** _17 de abril de 2016._**

Cuando alguien recibía una llamada de Sasuke Uchiha es porque algo importante sucedía. Él no llamaba sólo porque sí, y menos si no eras de sus más íntimos amigos. Eso sucedió aquella mañana de abril pasadas las 9 de la mañana.

Akasuna no Sasori era un abogado, quizá muy amante de Sherlock, tal vez un detective frustrado que terminó en una escuela de leyes. Puede que fuera un marionetista por convicción o un mero artista innato. Fuese quién fuese, Sasori había conocido a Sasuke Uchiha un par de años atrás en una de las tantas juntas que la familia Uchiha organizó. No eran íntimos amigos, de hecho solo se habían cruzado unas tres veces las caras en su vida. Ese día, Sasori respondió la llamada de Sasuke Uchiha sin saber que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

—Está bien.

Colgó. Se quedó pensativo una vez que finalizó la llamada. Se colocó su gabardina negra y un sombrero oscuro, después de todo no le gustaba hacer esperar a las personas. Tomó un taxi hacia el Hospital Ottaka y se replanteó porqué decidió ayudar a Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Fue el hecho de que Sasuke emanaba un poder increíblemente fuerte? ¿El hecho de que él tenía influencia? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero en cuanto escuchó los motivos no lo dudó y contestó de forma firme y clara "Está bien". Quien ayudaba a Sasuke Uchiha tenía un lugar de cielo asegurado, pues si ayudabas a Sasuke Uchiha ayudabas a alguien todavía más grande… Itachi Uchiha. Pero en aquel momento, aquel personaje carecía de sentido. O tal vez no era tan relevante para los demás.

"No" se respondió Sasori "Itachi era el esposo de Sakura Haruno".

Poco se sabía de nuestra relación. Itachi y yo teníamos cinco años de matrimonio. Los ojos se pusieron sobre nosotros cuando nos casamos y de ahí poco se supo de nuestra vida pública. Llamaba más la atención el matrimonio de Sasuke Uchiha con Hinata Hyuga, ese matrimonio le era más atrayente a los medios, Itachi y yo éramos cosa del pasado… hasta ese día.

Sasori llegó bien vestido y mostrando respeto hacia la familia Uchiha. Sasuke estaba afuera del cuarto 560 mirando hacia el pasillo, parecía alguien desinteresado pero por su parte Sasori intuyó que se trataba de algo más. La mujercita a su lado estaba afligida, parecía recién levantada con el cabello un tanto enredado, sin embargo se le veía como un ángel blanco en medio de la oscuridad que recién se formaba. En cuanto Sasuke vio a Sasori dejó a su mujer y se acercó al abogado —y recién miembro de confianza—.

—Qué bueno que llegas—dijo Sasuke un tanto agitado—, Sakura Haruno ha muerto.

Sasori asintió, en realidad él me conoció una sola vez. Lo recuerdo. Era un hombre sombrío en aquel entonces, pero atractivo. De cabello rojo y tez un tanto morena, alto y de buen parecer. Se le veía agradable en un sentido estricto. La reacción de Sasori era obvia, mi muerte poco pudo haber afectado su estado de ánimo, ¿quién era yo para él después de todo? Sólo me vio una vez.

"Mucho gusto" fueron las palabras que profesó, las primeras y las últimas.

—Hay cosas que deben hablarse en privado, Akasuna—dijo Sasuke entre dientes—, te debes estar preguntando el porqué. ¿Verdad?

—No en realidad—Sasori sonrió de lado, él era inteligente— me quieres porque nadie sabe sobre mí y porque quieres que te sea fiel en tus pecados, ¿no?

Sasuke asintió aliviado. Sería fácil entablar conversaciones con ese hombre, su sexto sentido no le había fallado.

—Finjamos que eras un viejo amigo que recibió mi llamada, hay asuntos que tratar.

—No fue una simple muerte—dedujo Sasori—, ¿hay peces gordos detrás?

—No… Bueno, en realidad no lo sé.

En aquel momento Sasori descubrió algo en la mirada filosa de Sasuke Uchiha: Era rabia y tristeza. Podía jurar que Sasuke Uchiha estaba destrozado y que algo se había roto en su interior pero no podía asegurarlo puesto que no lo conocía, no sabía de sus expresiones faciales como para concluir gran cosa. Lo que era cierto es que era bastante sospechoso que el hermano menor del esposo de Sakura Haruno acudiera a él.

—¿Amantes?—preguntó en voz baja Sasori, de forma desinteresada poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, sin embargo el efecto sólo duro pocos segundos y después se recompuso. Cerró los ojos y asintió ligeramente. Sasori sonrió triunfante, claro que el asunto era todo un cliché, una novela.

—Ella era tan buena—Hinata se encontraba hablando sola, gimiendo de tristeza—era como mi hermana. Oh Sasuke, ¿por qué Sakura murió?

—Un accidente automovilístico—explicó de forma breve a Sasori frente a Hinata—, por cierto Hinata él es Akasuna No Sasori, un viejo amigo.

Hinata era una mujercita, se veía pequeña incluso de estatura. Delgada. Era más bien como un angelito que emanaba paz, nada de lo que dijera ella podía ser tomado a mal. Era silenciosa y rara vez decía algo en público, salvo que de verdad fuera importante. Así que, no cuestionó más sobre la relación de ese extraño hombre con su marido. No hizo preguntas —que bueno—, simplemente extendió su mano temblorosa y asintió dulcemente.

A Sasori comenzaba a parecerle un buen caso, tal vez era un cliché el que un amante se hubiese muerto, pero la forma le parecía atrayente porque desde luego que no era un simple accidente automovilístico.

Y de verdad que no era tan sencillo…

Itachi Uchiha llegó acompañado de al menos una docena de personas, entre escoltas y hombres de suma confianza de la familia. Tenía puestos lentes oscuros y estaba bien parecido. Oh, Itachi… corazón. Difícil saber que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, lo cierto es que se acercó a Sasuke y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que sorprendió a propios y a extraños.

—Lo siento—dijo Sasuke—, lo siento mucho hermano.

Un nudo se formó en el corazón de Sasuke, difícil de parar. Las heridas comenzaron a sangrarle, la pasión comenzó a apagarse. El fuego que iniciamos años atrás se había consumido, con todo y las cenizas. La yaga de un amor prohibido comenzaba a dolerle, a dolernos. Para Sasuke, mi muerte era un castigo por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, por todos aquellos a los que tuvimos que traicionar. Sasuke jamás se perdonaría dos cosas: traicionar a su hermano y haberme amado. Porque amarme implicó haber traicionado a Itachi Uchiha. Nuestro pecado fue amarnos y no haber aceptado nuestro amor ante los demás.

Yo quería a Itachi Uchiha, si es que puedo abogar. Lo quise como puedes querer a un hermano, lo admiré como hombre… Pero jamás lo amé. Jamás deseé su cuerpo, y nunca me sentí tentada a caer en tentación frente a él, nunca imaginé una vida a su lado por toda la eternidad. Oh, mi corazón… Mi corazón no le perteneció nunca a mi esposo y ese fue mi pecado.

Sasuke siempre supo fingir, puede que él fuese mi maestro en el arte de mentir y engañar a los demás. No puedo echar culpas, pero él me adoctrinó bastante bien en ese arte. Cara a cara, frente a frente, los hermanos se miraban e Itachi soltó a llorar. Sasuke lo detuvo y en todo momento se mantuvo sereno.

—Encontraremos a los culpables, hermano. Los encontraremos cueste lo que cueste.

Todos sabían que mi muerte fue por conducir en un aparente exceso de velocidad, fue de madrugada pero todos sabían que esa no era mi verdadera muerte ya que los Uchiha tenían bastantes enemigos, gente que no los quería ver en paz. Pero nadie sabía la verdad… ningún vivo la sabía, salvo yo.

Así pues me enterraron, siendo yo Sakura Haruno al séptimo día, después de una serie de investigaciones y carpetazos. Morí para jamás volver a cometer los mismos pecados. No creo en el cielo ni tampoco en el infierno, no creo en renacer ni regenerarme. Mi única religión era él, y le era fiel a él y a sus creencias. Éramos uno solo. Intentamos huir de nosotros y de nuestro pequeño pecado en un sinfín de ocasiones, pero cada que lo intentábamos fuimos cobardes y tontos.

 _—No puedo abandonar a Itachi—me decía Sasuke— te amo, pero no puedo dejar a mi hermano._

A veces, la pena nos consumía a tal grado que después de amarnos él entre sueños le pedía perdón a Itachi. Éramos criminales al final.

Frente a mi tumba estaba Itachi y Sasuke. Sasuke servía de sostén y apoyo, era los brazos y las piernas de mi esposo, aquél hombre que se había hecho uno con los lentes oscuros. Nunca vi desmoronarse a Itachi de tal manera, se caía sobre mi tumba y gritaba mi nombre a los cuatro vientos mientras de su garganta emanaba gritos de dolor. Sasuke se mantenía ahí para ayudarlo, estoico, parado sin decir nada. Así sería de ahora en más, ese era su castigo…

Sasuke dejó a Itachi en la mansión Uchiha y le pidió a su esposa que cuidara de su hermano, porque cuidar a Itachi Uchiha era cuidar a la familia.

—Akasuna—llamó Sasuke—, tenemos que vernos.

 **( 2 )**

 **Mayo, 2017.**

Sasori estaba encerrado en su habitación, no salía a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. El alcohol era su mejor amigo junto con una buena dosis de nicotina. Tenía puestas las fotografías sobre la mesa. Era yo con Sasuke Uchiha, yo con Itachi Uchiha, yo con ambos hermanos. El común denominador era yo.

Fue entonces que Sasori comenzó a dibujarme y a imaginar todos los escenarios posibles.

"¿Cómo pudieron esconderse?" se preguntaba. No le cabía duda de que alguien más sabía de nuestro pecado y que ese alguien había tratado de perjudicarnos. Miraba mi rostro, mis ojos jade brillosos y admiraba mi boca rosada en forma de corazón. Sasori miraba a la mujer de las fotografías.

Menuda, sin pechos, cabello corto. En resumen, una mujer con una belleza inusual. Trataba de ocultar su fanatismo recientemente descubierto, le era atrayente admirarme de una manera casi obsesiva pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. No culpaba a Sasuke, pero tampoco lo entendía.

"Sakura se casó con un hombre doce años mayor. Se casó y en cuanto se casó la historia comenzó…"

Me casé con Itachi por obligación, por deseo de mi madre y por un capricho tal vez. El status de la familia Haruno peligraba. Después de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre no supo administrar el dinero que teníamos y al final, nos vimos con un sinfín de deudas que nos dejarían sin nada. Fue entonces, que en una fiesta conocí al mayor de los hermanos. Él sintió una chispa hacía mí, y yo vi el interés. Fue entonces que inició todo. Pude haber vivido con Itachi, y eventualmente quererlo porque al final así fue, lo quise y lo admiré. Pude haber vivido de esa manera, siendo una oportunista que sólo vio por sus intereses. Sí, pudo haber sido de esa manera y no hubiese sido la primera ni la última en el mundo. Sin embargo, las cosas no sucedieron de esa manera y fue entonces que conocí a Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando lo vi, sentí que algo nació en mi corazón, algo me tocó en mis entrañas. Yo nunca supe de amor real, pero cuando lo vi supe lo que eso era. Tenía un mes de casada con Itachi Uchiha, le fui fiel a Itachi Uchiha solo un mes. Era electricidad, era algo más. Algo se removía y no me dejaba dormir. Soñaba son Sasuke, comenzó mi obsesión. Él hablaba poco, pero eso lo hacía atrayente, él era el polo Sur y yo el polo Norte, estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

 _—Sakura—Sasuke me susurró al oído._

En aquel momento me asusté y sobresalté, yo iba a tomar un vaso con agua a mitad de la madrugada. Sasuke vivía en la misma casa, compartíamos la misma vivienda, y eso hacía que mi corazón palpitara con mucha fuerza.

 _—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté, zafándome de su agarre._

 _—Tenía curiosidad de saber… cómo es la esposa de mi hermano._

Y así fue noche tras noche, Sasuke me acorralaba y yo hacía todo intento humano posible por salir de sus redes. Lo vi tantas veces con nuevas invitadas, incluso escuché como Itachi le decía que esperaba que llegase el día en que conociera a la mujer correcta que lo hiciera sentar cabeza.

Pero…

—Fue una noche en el que mi hermano y ella cumplían 1 año de casados—le dijo Sasuke a Sasori—, ella se veía… espectacularmente hermosa. Jamás vi a una mujer igual. Yo, yo que conquisté mujeres, yo que las tuve a mis pies, yo que las hice sufrir, yo que las castigué, yo que las desprecié. Criaturas infernales, ella… ella era la reina de todas ellas. Cualquier mujer se hubiese visto grotesca a su lado, ella era la reina de reinas.

Sasuke dejó su copa y se sirvió una más. Sasori lo observaba expectante, Sasuke al fin estaba hablando después de semanas sin hacerlo.

—Llevaba meses acorralándola por las noches, he de admitir que me divertía la manera en que se sorprendía, era una presa fácil. Lo hice por mera diversión, para entretenerme un rato pero me salió el tiro por la culata pues ella era la mujer de mi hermano.

—Entonces, fue esa noche—Sasori fumó de su cigarrillo—, aquella noche te hiciste amante de Sakura.

—No es tan simple, no fue así como lo dices—Sasuke dejó la copa a un lado y un brillo peligroso apareció en sus ojos—en ese momento sentí algo surgir en mí, recordé todo lo que me decían las mujeres acerca del amor y cómo este inicia. Nunca creí en esos cuentos hasta que me sucedió. ¿Desearla? No sé lo que me pasó por la cabeza pero en ese instante éramos ella y yo contra el mundo, quería tenerla en mis brazos, quería que fuera solo mía y de nadie más… pero mi hermano apareció. Aquello sólo me recordó que ella nunca podría ser mía.

Sasori asintió, él no era amigo de Sasuke. De hecho, su función era meramente la de investigar y de desviar cualquier tipo de información referente a Sakura. Ellos maquillarían los hechos para que Itachi no sufriera. Sasori no supo si aquello era lo moralmente correcto ya que al final, estábamos pagando por nuestros propios pecados.

Sasuke y yo nos veíamos en las madrugadas, en los tiempos muertos. En las cenas y desayunos familiares. Mientras yo sostenía la mano de Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke rozaba mi pierna. Mientras yo tenía sexo con Itachi Uchiha pensaba en cómo Sasuke me recorría por dentro y me llenaba. Mientras Itachi me hablaba yo escuchaba la voz de Sasuke en mi oído. Aquello sólo me volvía loca, me desesperaba, me carcomía. Nos escondíamos de los demás para poder amarnos.

—Si te hubiese conocido antes, si yo te hubiese conocido antes mi amor…—le dije a Sasuke una noche mientras me vestía frente a él.

—¿Si me hubieses conocido antes me habrías elegido a mí?—Sasuke se mostró sombrío y se sentó en la cama, mirándome de pies a cabeza—¿o lo habrías elegido a él?

—Cariño, te habría elegido a ti por siempre y para siempre.

Esa misma noche, encontré a Sasuke teniendo sexo con otra mujer pero… ¿qué podía decir yo?

Itachi Uchiha habló de nuevo con Sasuke, con su pequeño hermano. Le dijo que debía replantear el camino por el que estaba llevando su vida.

—Hoy es una mujer, mañana es otra. Sasuke, ¿qué planes tienes?—preguntó Itachi con tono serio—, una vida sin amor no es vida y un hombre sin aspiraciones no tiene vida.

No quería verlo, quería huir y fingir que Sasuke no importaba nada. Traté de enmendar mi error y amar a Itachi, traté de ser buena esposa pero todos los caminos me llevaban a lo mismo. Cansada de verlo con nuevas mujeres decidí renunciar a Sasuke. Pero no por mucho, pues los dos sabíamos que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, y que él no podía estar sin mí así como yo no podía estar sin él.

—Escapemos amor mío, escapemos lejos de todos—le dije después de un orgasmo, aquella suplica sonó celestial con un deje de agitación en mi quebrada voz. El sudor caía por mi piel, y mis ojos lo miraban fijamente.

El perfume de nuestros cuerpos desnudos se desvanecía en el aire. Sasuke retiró su pene de mí y tomó mi cabeza con sus manos. Me miró fijamente.

—Antes de ti yo no conocía al amor Sakura, te adoro pero…

Lo retiré de mí como si su tacto me quemara y me intoxicara. Le di la espalda y no me atreví a mirarlo más.

—"Pero". Ah, he escuchado esa palabra tantas veces que siento que mis oídos sangrarán. Eres un cobarde Sasuke Uchiha.

Él tocó mi hombro y obligó a que me girara hacía él, la fiereza de su mirada me asustó.

—Cada que te toco, cada que te miro, cada que te hablo… Todo es increíble, pero al final nunca serás mía. Eres de mi hermano. Estoy traicionando a mi hermano. Quiero no traicionarlo, quiero dejarte, quiero abandonarte y deshacerme de ti sin embargo siempre eres tú, tú, tú. Me hechizas, quiero ignorarte, quiero fingir que no me excitas, quiero fingir que no te quiero, pero lo hago. Eres ajena, estoy traicionando a mi hermano y ese es mi pecado.

—Estoy engañando a mi esposo con su propio hermano—escupí—si queremos amarnos solo debemos ser honestos y decirles al mundo lo que sentimos. Nos odiaran, nos echaran. Mi madre me odiara para siempre. Tu hermano tal vez te odie, pero al final estaremos nosotros y seré completa y eternamente tuya.

—No puedo Sakura…

 **. . .**

 ** _12 de Enero, 2018. Actualidad._**

—Dices que lo demás ya lo sé, ¿no?

Sasori ríe y Sasuke no entiende a lo que se refiere.

—Todo te lo he dicho, hemos salido triunfantes de esto. Incluso yo debería cuestionar que haces aquí visitando a Sakura.

—Dime, ¿crees en los fantasmas?

Sasuke no entiende las palabras de Sasori. Últimamente lo ha notado un tanto distante y desalineado. Confía en él, no lo considera íntimo puesto que no conocía _todo_ pero tampoco lo considera un hombre para tomar a la ligera ya que Sasori podría tener el mismo destino que tuvo su mejor amigo, muchos años atrás. No quería llegar a ese punto. Le era sumamente doloroso.

—No.

—Una lástima. Un fantasma, un espíritu, ¿una visión? He tenido una visión, Sasuke.

—Explícate Sasori.

—En América, hay alguien… una niña. Le llaman Sarada.

Sasuke al escuchar el nombre se sobresalta y toma inmediatamente a Sasori de los hombros.

—Ella era mi hija. Era la hija que habría tenido con Sakura. Era la hija muerta de Itachi.

Rabioso. Iracundo. El rostro de Sasuke era un poema destructivo fácil de leer, sus facciones —bellas— se habían desfigurado por el dolor. De sus ojos comenzaron a surgir lágrimas que inmediatamente se secaron al contacto con su piel. Los ojos, siempre negros, comenzaron a tornarse rojos. Su corazón palpitaba de forma dolorosa.

 _Sarada. Sarada. Sarada._

—Una niña de cuatro años, es realmente hermosa. Tiene los genes Uchiha corriendo por sus venas, diría que se parece a Itachi… o quizá a ti.

—¡Imposible!—Sasuke arroja a Sasori a la tierra y lo mira desde arriba—Sarada murió apenas nació.

 _. . ._

 **Junio, 2017.**

—He estado muy ebrio últimamente, eso me hace hablar mucho, ¿no crees?

Sasori mira mis fotografías sin cesar. Él suele hablarme en voz alta como si yo le fuera a responder. A veces creo que se ha obsesionado conmigo, pero otras veces me reconforta saber que incluso sigo siendo la esperanza de alguien.

Me acerqué a él y traté de tocarlo, mi mano se extiende para tocar un mechón de su rojo cabello.

Es tan suave.

Es tan irreal.

—¿Cómo es posible que estoy admirando la belleza de alguien que ha muerto? ¿Es posible admirarte, Sakura? De haberte conocido antes, de haberte conocido antes te habría liberado de tu obsesión, habría expiado tu pecado. No merecías morir, no lo merecías pequeña belleza. Si el arte tiene un nombre debería tener tu nombre, Sakura.

Sasori…

 **. . .**

 **29 de mayo, 2016.**

—Así que al final lo harás. No puedes estar conmigo ni sin mí, pero te casarás.

Estaba dolida y con el corazón roto. No esperaba que alguien me entendiera puesto que ni yo lo hacía. Sabía que éramos ajenos, que él y yo nunca podríamos ser. Cometimos un sinfín de atrocidades, traicionamos a nuestros amigos, a nuestra familia. Pisamos nuestro honor y pasamos por todo lo demás. Nada nos importó. Fuimos egoístas. Pero al final del día nos teníamos a nosotros. Nos encontrábamos en la cama y ese era nuestro placebo. Lo abandonamos todo por tener cinco minutos de gloria.

—Ella me ha amado desde hace mucho tiempo, está ilusionada conmigo. Sé que no habrá… alguien como ella. No puedo escapar, eres tú, eres ella. Ella es la paz que necesito Sakura, tú eres mi tentación. Somos prohibidos, no podemos estar juntos. Debemos aceptar ese hecho y seguir con nuestras vidas.

Entonces, me reí.

Me sentí por primera vez en mi vida usada, desechada por el hombre que más había amado en mi vida. Sentí la desilusión carcomer mis entrañas, yo que nunca había sufrido por amor me encontraba desnuda frente al hombre que me había corrompido en todos los sentidos, me robó mi corazón y todos mis sentimientos. Sintiéndome cruel y desdichada no tuve otra opción que vestirme frente a él. Sasuke no me miró, simplemente se dio la vuelta.

—Sé feliz con ella Sasuke. Te deseo lo mejor.

Después de aquello cerré la puerta y comencé a llorar.

Le lloré un inmenso mar en el nido de nuestro amor prohibido, vertí mi alma y la arrojé al piso.

De todos a los que pude amar, amé al hombre equivocado.

Yo que toqué el infierno y el cielo en incontables veces, yo que fui un cerezo de paso en un jardín seco y árido… yo que fui una amante más.

Sí, yo fui la amante del hermano de mi esposo.

Yo. Sakura Haruno.

 **. . .**

 **Julio, 2014.**

La noche olía a nuestro perfume corporal. La casa estaba tan silenciosa como siempre, los guardias estarían en la entrada y las mucamas en sus recámaras. Mi esposo dormía plácidamente en su recámara, en nuestra recámara, pero yo no dormiría ahí una vez más.

Un beso tras otro, y ese beso nos llevó a algo más. No podíamos contenernos, nuestras manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos desnudos sin mayor preámbulo. Fuimos silenciosos y salvajes, no decíamos ni una sola palabra, solo escuchábamos los latidos de nuestro corazón y nos fundíamos en nosotros mismos. Nos amábamos, nos deseábamos, queríamos estar juntos para siempre.

Me abrí, abrí mi cuerpo y mi alma a él como cada noche. Lo sentía recorrerme y su tacto quemaba, me ardía por todo el cuerpo. Aquello sólo recordaba lo hermoso que era poder tocar un poco del infierno y lo lejos que estaríamos del cielo mismo. No existía nadie más que nosotros. Cuando él me llenaba yo terminaba el acto con un beso cargado de pasión y de amor con sabor a "quédate para siempre y no te vayas, soy tuya". La realidad distaba de ello, pues una vez que terminábamos tenía que vestirme y marcharme de su habitación.

Me iba y miraba a la Luna, exigía respuestas a la nada. Quería escapar, escapar con Sasuke. Se lo propuse tantas veces… y tantas veces tuvo miedo. Su cobardía **nos** mató.

—Estoy traicionando a mi hermano, estoy…

* * *

 **N/A** Hola a ía tiempo sin publicar algo, ah. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo regresando con algunas ideas que desde hace tiempo quise publicar pero que nunca me atreví (who knows why, not me) en fin, este es el primer capítulo la siguiente semana publicaré el siguiente (ya está listo, no se preocupen).

Les envío muchos saludos y abrazos con amor de Blossom .


	2. Nuestra traición

**12 de Enero, 2018. Actualidad.**

Las primeras gotas de lluvia caen y mojan de a poco el rostro de Sasori. No le duele el cuerpo. Ni siquiera un poco. Más bien le es gracioso todo ese asunto. Gastó casi dos años de su vida en descubrir mi verdad, mi verdadera historia. Al final, la respuesta se resumía a dos nombres. Si hubiese sido más inteligente lo habría sabido, pero no podía intuirlo tan fácilmente. Tanto se obsesionó con el caso que terminó viéndome todas las noches en el espejo de su tocador, cada noche hablaba con mi fantasma e imaginaba la voz de Sakura Haruno, todas las noches tomaba vino y observaba mis fotografías, se preguntaba que habría sentido yo en aquél entonces. Me idolatraba, era yo la musa de sus sueños perdidos. Era el tesoro escondido de su propio mundo, de su existencia solitaria en un mundo en donde él se sentía abandonado.

Sasori, gracias.

—Sarada está muerta—repite Sasuke gritando al cielo—, ella murió apenas nació. La hija de Sakura… una bebé. ¿Cómo sabes tú?

—¿Quieres saber la verdad Sasuke? Entonces deja de armar tanto lío.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Si no te respondo… ¿tendré el mismo destino que Naruto Uzumaki?

Sasuke deja de mirarlo. Su sangre se torna fría. Solo dos personas sabían la verdad de aquel día: él y yo. Sasuke… cariño, ¿recuerdas que traicionamos a tantas personas? ¿Recuerdas el collar de perlas que me regalaste y que al final se lo di a Hinata para que siempre me recordaras al verla? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Fue en el año 2014, el 12 de septiembre. Estábamos en una casa de campo de los Uchiha a la lejanía de la ciudad, recostados mirando el techo, todo era perfecto. Ese día hubiese sido perfecto pero…

 _—¿Sasuke?_

Naruto llegó, aquél que era el mejor amigo de Sasuke y un casi hermano para él. Nos sorprendió en medio de nuestro crimen. Sus ojos se agrandaron y deformaron. Me cubrí con una sábana, pero era demasiado tarde. Naruto había salió de la habitación con rabia, Sasuke lo siguió.

 _—¡Sasuke, Sasuke!_

Mis gritos de poco sirvieron pues no pude detenerlo.

 _—¿Engañas a Itachi con… engañas a tu propio hermano con su esposa? ¿Sakura? ¡Esto es inaudito! Hinata te ama, ella siempre ha estado para ti, te adora. Debí haber sido un tonto, yo fui el culpable de que Hinata se olvidara de mí al presentarlos, pero el que tú engañes a tu hermano es…Itachi se enterará de esto, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes que engañas a tu hermano en su espaldas? ¡En su propia casa!_

 _—Naruto, no es como parece._

Naruto me silenció con la mirada. Sus ojos eran de reprobación. Estaba yo desnuda frente a ellos, mi alma se encontraba en la misma situación, no teníamos ya vergüenza y estábamos despojados de ella.

 _—No le dirás nada a Itachi—dijo Sasuke en un tono tan frío y distante que me sorprendió._

Naruto salió corriendo de la casa y con ello Sasuke. Lo que a continuación sucedió cambió nuestras vidas para siempre.

—¿Le disparaste?—Sasori mira a Sasuke con burla—, supongo que todos pensaron que asaltaron a Naruto y lo dejaron en la carretera, eso les hiciste creer ¿a costa de qué? ¿Sufriré el mismo destino que aquellos policías que también mandaste asesinar?

—No es como parece—dice Sasuke con la cabeza baja—, en realidad Naruto corrió para marcharse. Nuestra casa de campo no estaba tan lejos de la mansión Uchiha, de cualquier manera él se regresaría en carro. Sakura no supo todo puesto que ella seguía desnuda. En cualquier caso, yo seguí a Naruto hasta la carretera y discutimos a golpes por varios minutos. Estábamos furiosos, él nunca debió ir a la casa ese día. En uno de tantos golpes él cayó sobre una piedra y…

—Un mal golpe, ¿no?

—Murió. No me atreví a tocarlo. Me quedé mirándolo minutos, horas, no lo sé.

 _—¿Qué hiciste?_

Había salido de la casa con una bata de baño roja, miré hacia la lejanía y me encontré el cuerpo de Naruto tendido en el suelo. El puño de Sasuke parecía una masa deforme color rojo carmín, en sus ojos había lágrimas. Sentí como la sangre se me hacía fría, todo a mí alrededor flotaba de una manera espantosa.

 _—Está muerto, muerto_ —gritaba Sasuke en desesperación. Nunca lo vi perder la cordura como aquél día.

 _—¿Sa-Sasuke?_

Golpeé mis piernas y ahogué un grito de horror. Tenía que pensar, algo teníamos que hacer. Sasuke acababa de asesinar a su mejor amigo. Mi estómago estaba revuelto, tenía miedo. El cuerpo de Naruto yacía en el suelo con golpes visibles en su rostro, sin embargo en su sien derecha la sangre fluía palpitante de un color rojo carmín.

 _—Escucha Sasuke, llama a uno de tus hombres—le dije, haciéndome cómplice de un nuevo crimen._

—Sakura ideó el plan, al cabo de dos horas parecía un asalto a mano armada. Sobornamos a los policías, en realidad nadie supo la verdad ya que a nadie le contamos lo que realmente sucedió. A los días, mandé asesinar a aquellos policías para que nadie supiera la verdad: que yo maté a mi mejor amigo.

Sasuke se encuentra sensible. La lluvia lo moja y se abraza a sí mismo, llora y puede que Sasori ni se diera cuenta, al final sus lágrimas se confunden con las gruesas gotas de lluvia. Sasori se levanta del suelo por fin y sonríe burlón: acaba de romper la barrera emocional del inquebrantable Sasuke Uchiha, aquél que no lloró con mi muerte, aquél que no demostraba dolerle mi ausencia.

La verdad es que Sasuke sufría, se culpaba cada día. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber sido más valiente, se culpa a sí mismo por haber sido el culpable de **nuestra** **muerte, de nuestro fracaso y de nuestra caída.**

—Asesinaste a tu mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Ahora bien Sasuke, ¿me dirás si Sarada es tu hija?

 **. . .**

 ** _Diciembre, 2017._**

 ** _San Francisco, Estados Unidos._**

Pudiera que mi conexión con Sasori fuera intensa, rozando a lo inimaginable. Él hablaba conmigo todas las noches y yo todas las noches lo consolaba. No hubo día en que no mirara mis fotografías. Pasó sus tristes y solitarias noches haciendo una marioneta de mí, era realmente hermosa. Él decía que yo era su arte. Sasori es buena persona, aunque es un tanto extraño. He pecado mucho, no he encontrado descanso desde el día de la muerte de Sakura Haruno, **de mi muerte** y supongo que este es el pago a pagar por todos mis crímenes, lo merezco. Mi primer error fue amar al hombre equivocado y perdonarlo. Debí alejarme cuanto antes, pero me gustó lo prohibido, el sabor a la traición empapó mis labios de por vida. Sellé mis secretos en lo profundo de mi alma. Sin embargo, Sasori podía conocerme mejor de lo que nadie hubiese podido. Él podría ser el que mejor me conociera, quién supiera mi lado más oscuro y cruel.

—Puedo verte—me decía—, estás en mi cabeza, ¿por qué moriste Sakura? ¿quién te hizo esto?

Entrecerré los ojos y me recosté en su sillón. Antes de decir nombres debía pedirle algo… Algo que no me ha dejado respirar de forma libre.

—Quiero que vayas a ver a mi hija—pedí, mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia su cuerpo tumbado e ido por una más de sus borracheras—por favor.

Fue entonces, que Sasori supo otro secreto, **mi crimen.**

¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Por qué llegué tan lejos? En uno de nuestros tantos encuentros, resulté embarazada. Cuando me di cuenta, tenía miedo; ¿Sasuke o Itachi? Decidí hacerme las pruebas necesarias y antes de que ella naciera, yo sabía quién era el padre. Tenía que esconderle al mundo esa verdad, pero no podía castigar a la niña por nuestros crímenes, así que tomé una decisión. Una decisión que me destruyó y rompió el corazón en mil y un partes.

 _—Le daré todo, no le faltará nada—le dije, dos meses antes del parto—, solo tiene que robar a la niña y llevarla a una nodriza, de ahí ella la llevará a Estados Unidos._

 _—Señora Sakura—la señora carraspeó—usted sabe que soy pobre, pero, ¿estamos hablando de su hija? Eso es algo muy…_

 _—Señora Chiyo, usted jamás volverá a trabajar. Tendrá dinero para vivir de una manera cómoda, jamás el dinero volverá a ser una preocupación en su vida. Si hace lo que le pido y desaparece, será bien recompensada._

Nunca le dije a Sasuke la verdad. Él podría pensar lo que quisiera: que mi hija era su sobrina o su hija, eso ya no importaba en lo absoluto. Tal vez lo que sentía no era algo tan puro como imaginé, ¿en qué momento el amor se corrompe de tal manera que comienzas a formar tu propia venganza? ¿por qué todo se estaba dando así? ¿me había contagiado de su corrupción?

"Así que aquí es donde está Sarada"

Sasori miró el colegio en donde fue a terminar mi hija. Le he contado todo en sus delirios y borracheras, en sus sobredosis y en sus sueños. Le pedí que fuera a visitarla, que se cerciorara que ella estaba bien, que fuera mis ojos en estos tiempos turbios y oscuros.

Yo iría por ella… cuando se diera el momento adecuado.

. . .

 ** _12 de Enero, 2018. Actualidad_**

—No lo sé.

Sasuke tiene el cabello revuelto y mira sus manos con desprecio. En su cabeza, sus manos se tiñen de un color rojo carmesí.

—Sakura nunca quiso que supieras la verdad.

—Sarada falleció al nacer. Si era mi hija o no… eso ya no importa.

—¿Qué te parece esto?

Sasori le muestra las fotografías, la prueba contundente de la existencia de Sarada. Ella aparece en un campo nevado jugando a hacer muñecos de nieve. Ella es feliz, ella es libre.

Ella, nuestra hija.

—¡Imposible!

Sasuke arroja las fotografías, el viento se encarga de esparcirlas y la lluvia de mojarlas.

—Sakura quiso esconderla de todos, no quería que su hija supiera de los crímenes de sus propios padres por una estupidez. Así que fingió que la niña murió. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Tu hija está viva. Es tuya, Sasuke Uchiha.

—No, esto es un error. Sakura se veía realmente afectada por la muerte de Sarada, ella…

—Sakura estaba afectada por haber tenido que alejar a su propia hija. Ella no lloraba su muerte, lloraba que debía alejarse de ella y ustedes lo creyeron. Todos le creyeron.

. . .

 ** _10 de abril, 2016._**

Me miré al espejo. El día estaba increíblemente soleado pero en mi corazón era invierno. Nevaba. Había una tormenta que jamás terminaría, me encontraba yo en el invierno de mi vida. Por más maquillaje que llevara en el rostro la tristeza no se podía disimular. Quería morir, quería desfallecerme y matarme en ese preciso momento pero aquello no podía ser verdad.

—Sakura…

Ella se paró frente a mí y desfiló su despampanante vestido. Vista de ese modo parecía una verdadera reina. Su cabello estaba adornado con flores de verdad y su vestido era amplio y blanco. Ella era tan pura que no merecía ser corrompida. Siempre la voy a recordar de ese modo.

—Te ves hermosa, Hinata.

—Te quiero mucho Sakura.

Ella me abrazó y besó mi amplia frente. Me sonrió como nadie más lo había hecho y rompí a llorar. Hinata no entendía porque yo estaba llorando, y no debía saberlo. Yo estaba llorando porque ella se iba a casar con el único hombre al que había amado y porque yo la había estado traicionando a sus espaldas.

—Perdón Hinata, perdóname.

—¿Sakura?

—Sólo… di que me perdonas.

Al ver a Hinata sentí que le había robado una parte de su vida, ella alguna vez amó a Naruto, ella alguna vez estuvo enamorada de él. Le lloró un mar al saber que había muerto pero encontró su propia anestesia al amar a Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre al que más he amado.

—Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Itachi sostenía mi mano y recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Para mí aquella iglesia era el mismo infierno encarnado, aquél momento pasó en un instante tan breve que no pude gritar mis objeciones, no pude decir que quería impedir aquella boda.

—Puede besar a la novia.

El sacerdote se retiró y entonces Sasuke la besó. Aquella fue mi verdadera muerte, ese fue el momento en el que mi alma se estrujó y desapareció entre tintes de dolor y agonía. Él la tomó de la mano y juntos salieron del altar, sin embargo él me regaló una última mirada cargada de dolor y agonía. Al final es posible estar en llamas mientras estás en una iglesia, Sasuke se estaba quemando en su propia cobardía y en sus propios demonios, arrastrándome con él a ese terrible destino. Nos estábamos ahogando por falta de oxígeno, nos ahogábamos en nuestras propias traiciones al haber arruinado la vida de tantas personas.

El precio por nuestro pecado estaba siendo demasiado alto y no podíamos pagarlo…

Aquella fue la última vez que vi a Sasuke Uchiha.

 **. . .**

 **11 de enero, 2018.**

—¿Cómo fue Sakura, cómo fue que te mataron?

El ruido de la botella de whisky se cayó y se rompió. El líquido se desparramó. Los ojos de Sasori estaban perdidos entre etanol y microgramos de LSD. El marionetista de obras de arte perdidas estaba sumido entre su propia obsesión y terquedad, deliraba mi nombre y lo decía con sus labios adormecidos pensando que se encontraba flotando sobre un cielo rosa.

—Te contaré la verdad Sasori, eres el único que puede escucharme ahora…

Tomé a Sasori entre mis abrazos y comencé a arrullarlo como si fuera un bebé. Sudaba frío y sus ojos estaban desorbitados pero aun así él trataba de llegar hacia mí, hacia mi propia alma. Por primera vez sentí lástima por él, él se estaba perdiendo entre sus obsesiones siendo que estaba tan cerca de él… Me volví su perdición, me volví su musa de historias tristes. Me convertí en un arte difícil de extinguir.

 **.**

Era la noche del 16 de abril de 2016. Me encontraba sola en una de las casas de campo de la gran familia. La lluvia caía y tomaba un té, la verdad es que estaba triste y jodidamente atascada. No paraba de llorar y sentía que mi corazón se partía cada vez que respiraba, vivir me dolía. Intenté terminar con todo pero era imposible, mis propios demonios me atormentaban y no dejaba de pensar en el momento en el que me enamoré de Sasuke Uchiha. De no haberlo hecho me habría ahorrado tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Hinata y Sasuke suspendieron su luna de miel por motivos de trabajo de él. Hacía seis días que no lo veía, seis días que fueron una agonía total. La última vez que nos dimos lo escuché decir un "acepto", fue entonces que besó a la novia y salieron juntos de la Iglesia mientras yo sonreía desde primera fila. Presencié como el amor de mi vida se me escurría de entre las manos al tiempo que mi marido apretaba mi entre pierna. Qué desgraciada podía ser la vida, que injustas podían ser las circunstancias, qué cínica podía ser yo.

Guardé, guardo y guardaré en mi corazón su última mirada hacia mí.

No estuve en la fiesta, ni tampoco en el banquete. Mis piernas no podían sostenerse y parecía que en cualquier momento me desplomaría.

—¿Estás bien cariño?—preguntó Itachi.

—Iré a casa, me siento realmente mal.

No podía fingir ni un momento más, ni un segundo más. Al llegar a casa lloré un río y me quedé tumbada en cama sin poder mover ni un musculo. Seis días de agonía le siguieron hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta…

No abrí, naturalmente. Mi esposo estaría en una reunión de trabajo. Si acaso me encontraba en este estado le mentiría y diría que recordaba a nuestra hija. Sin embargo la puerta se abrió y comencé a tener un mal presentimiento.

—¿Hinata?

Fue entonces que ella estaba ahí en medio de mi habitación. Lucía tan encantadora… Siempre la recordaré así, no puede ser de otra manera.

—Hola, Sakura—me dijo, triste.

—No me siento muy bien, tal vez…

—Sé la verdad Sakura.

En ese momento, ella sonrió de forma forzada y estiró su mano para que la tomara. Por inercia lo hice, sin embargo ella apretó su saludo.

—Hinata me duele.

—Escucha Sakura, yo te quería. Eras como mi hermana, eras tan buena… entonces, ¿por qué?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Por qué me engañaste Sakura?

Entonces lo vi, apareció de entre la oscuridad y bajó la mirada.

—Nos engañaste Sakura—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo—nos engañaron.

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _12 de enero, 2018. Actualidad._**

—Sakura… Sasori, tú ya sabes la verdad, ¿no es así?

—Sé la verdad Sasuke, no me preguntes como lo supe.

—Entonces, ¿así es como termina? Si hubiese sido más valiente, si hubiese sido menos cobarde…

—Todos se han estado riendo de ti Sasuke.

Sasori se sienta sobre mi lápida y limpia las gotas de lluvia que siguen cayendo. Menea su cabeza, sus ojos ojerosos se encuentran con los dolidos de Sasuke.

—¿Quién asesinó a Sakura?—preguntó Sasuke, derrotado.

—Oh Sasuke, al final fuimos engañados, fuimos timados. Tu esposa y tu hermano fueron quienes terminaron por matar a nuestra musa, ellos provocaron la muerte de Sakura Haruno.

 **. . .**

 ** _16 de abril, 2016._**

—Mataste al amor de mi vida—Hinata lloraba junto a mi asiento, sostenía temblorosamente una pistola y la apuntaba en mi sien—, asesinaron a Naruto y no tuvieron mayor remordimiento. Asesinos.

Seguía conduciendo en mi automóvil mientras sentía el frío metal en mi sien. La vida era nada en ese instante, parecía un robot que seguía las órdenes del copiloto.

 _Esta historia terminó, no existe._

80 kilómetros por hora y subiendo.

—Hinata, para—Itachi apretaba sus puños—no tiene sentido seguir haciendo esto.

—Yo… Yo no entendí porque querías mi perdón, yo no lo entendía pero de repente todo se vio tan claro. Entonces supe la verdad, olvidaron asesinar a un policía. O puede que no les hicieran bien el trabajo. Yo me casé y enamoré de Sasuke porque Naruto me lo pidió, dijo que su mejor amigo necesitaba alguien tan buena como yo. Él en el fondo siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, de ti Sakura. Al final, Naruto murió y yo me quedé vacía y pensé que tal vez Sasuke llenaría ese vacío, creí que haciéndole caso a la última petición de Naruto las cosas mejorarían. Grave error.

110 kilómetros por hora.

—Sakura, ¿por qué lo hiciste?—Itachi me hablaba desde el asiento trasero, no tuvo el valor de mirarme.

 _Lo que construimos se acabó._

Su voz rota y desquebrajada tuvo un efecto en mí, inmediatamente comencé a llorar. La carretera poco a poco se desvaneció entre nubes de infierno.

—¿Por qué me engañaste con mi propio hermano?

Fue entonces que Hinata quitó el arma y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Ahora no te quedan más motivos Sakura. Tú fuiste como mi hermana, te admiré tanto, te quise tanto. La vida estaba llena de preguntas que nunca me atreví a hacer, ahora entiendo porque lloraste cuando me viste en ese vestido de novia. Así que dime, ¿qué se siente no poder estar con el amor de tu vida?

189 kilómetros por hora.

—Detén el auto, Sakura—ordenó Itachi con la voz entrecortada.

Yo asentí y poco a poco la velocidad fue descendiendo.

—Te daré dos opciones—continuó—, rehaz tu vida y sigue adelante sin nosotros, o vive entre nosotros mientras la consciencia te carcome día tras día. Mientras ves a mi hermano con otra mujer que no seas tú.

Sonreí, ¿así que así era al final?

Fue entonces que tomé mi decisión, pensé en Sarada más que en Sasuke. De lo contrario hubiese deseado arrullarme en la propia muerte. ¿Fui tan desvergonzada y cínica para poner a mi hija como pretexto para vivir o acaso ella fue mi último motivo? Sea como sea, y fuese como fuese elegí mi decisión y agradecí.

—Gracias Itachi.

 _Pero eres un fantasma conmigo caminando._

 **. . .**

 ** _12 de enero, 2018. Actualidad._**

La lluvia había dejado de caer. Golpea el suelo con sus puños y estos comienzan a ponerse rojizos. Lo observo, mi corazón está latiendo frenético. Quiero abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien sin embargo sé que eso no puede ser posible. Desde que nos tocamos por primera vez estuvimos destinados a estar separados, desde que nos vimos por primera vez fuimos maldecidos por el peso de nuestras decisiones. Nos queremos, nos deseamos pero eso nunca es suficiente en un mundo en donde sé es humano y real, en donde sé es realista y cobarde. Qué fácil habría sido amarlo para toda la vida… Pero eso nunca podría haber sido así de simple.

¿Perdí mi cabeza? ¿Perdí mi cordura? ¿Cuánto perdí para poder pagar el precio de la traición? ¿Cuándo morimos en realidad para saldar nuestras cuentas? ¿En qué momento nos volvimos tan cínicos y sinvergüenzas?

—Él siempre lo supo, al final lo sabía—dice con desesperación, completamente frustrado.

—No hace falta fingir Sasuke, todo se ha terminado, la tormenta ya pasó.

—Él… Mató a Sakura. Mi esposa al final se burló de mí. ¡Todos se burlaron de mí!

—Ah, al final el traidor termina siendo traicionado—Sasori alza sus hombros con desinterés—, así fue como ellos se salieron del coche y Sakura terminó por conducir a alta velocidad, perdió el control y lo demás supongo es obviar.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, meditando todas aquellas palabras y razonándolas. Era increíble sentirse traicionado siendo que él fue quién traicionó.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—Sakura me lo contó.

Sasuke se toca sus sienes y decide que ha escuchado demasiado, de su chaqueta saca una pistola y apunta hacia Sasori. Él en cambio no parece inmutarse y se mantiene de pie frente a Sasuke encarándolo.

—Me has estado mintiendo Sasori.

—No, no. Yo te he estado diciendo la verdad. ¿Las fotos de tu hija te parecen una mentira? Sakura me lo ha contado todo.

—No, tú estás mintiéndome. Mi hermano sería incapaz de algo así, yo no tengo ninguna hija y tú estás jodidamente mal, has enloquecido.

Sasori suspira, de su boca sale humo blanco que se esfuma con el ambiente.

—Así que no me creerás, ¿verdad? Al final… no nos creerás.

Es entonces que Sasuke decide disparar. Una bala directo al corazón. Los ojos miel de Sasori se abren un poco más y de sus labios forma una pequeña abertura, cae de espaldas y el sonido de su espalda chocando contra el cemento de mi lápida resuena. Sasuke le da una última mirada llena de desprecio y decepción, maldice y camina alejándose de la escena, no sin antes arrojar el arma al suelo.

—La muerte es el mejor de los artes, por eso ella era mi arte—dice el artista que fingía ser abogado, aquél que arriesgaba su vida por conocer mi secreto.

Yo lo miro desde lejos mientras me abrazo a mí misma. Ahora la tormenta estaría a punto de pasar, por fin todo ha terminado. Veo a Sasuke marcharse, deja la pistola en el suelo y camina derrotado. Sus hombros van cabizbajos y arrastra los pies como si la vida le pesara. No mira hacia atrás. Yo me conformo con ver su espalda y sentir que su cuerpo se aleja cada vez más. Comienzo a llorar, como siempre lo hice, como siempre. He muerto cientos de veces por un amor enfermo e insano, por esto que nos ha intoxicado, por nuestra culpa destruimos la felicidad de muchas personas. Todo para saciar nuestro propio deseo, pasamos sobre todos sin importarnos nada pero al final… al final es momento de decir adiós en silencio, sin palabras.

Entonces yo vuelvo a la vida, me hinco y escondo la pistola entre mi regazo, recojo las fotografías de mi hija y las guardo en mi gabardina mientras la lluvia sigue haciendo estragos. Quizá al final todo salga bien, tal vez sí tenga una nueva oportunidad… lejos del hombre al que amo.

—Lo siento tanto Sasori—murmuro cerca de sus labios, tocándolos con los míos— .Tú fuiste el fin para todos los medios. No hubo un final feliz para nadie, la vida es una trágica comedia. Este fue nuestro pecado, este fue nuestro fin.

—¿Sa…Sakura?

Mis labios saben a su sangre, he besado a la muerte en un intento frenético por pedir perdón a todos mis crímenes. He dado el beso de la muerte y he probado cómo se siente, la suavidad de sus labios corruptos queman los míos.

—Al final Sasuke nunca nos creyó, ¿verdad? Gracias por escuchar mi historia y mi muerte, la muerte de Sakura Haruno.

—Tú…—intenta tocarme y sólo encuentra piel verdadera, su voz apenas y logra escucharse porque se está ahogando en su propia sangre pero logra terminar su oración—¿estás viva?

—¿Yo?—suelto una risa pequeña—. Yo estoy viva, Sakura Haruno ha muerto.

—Pero ¿cómo?—sus ojos miel se abren, incluso después de que estaban marchitándose por la muerte.

No doy tiempo a que haga más preguntas o que sepa más de mí. Él conoce mi lado más oscuro, cínico y corrupto… Sasori.

Una bala remata a la muerte. Este es **nuestro** pecado. ¿Su error? Haberle dicho que sí a Sasuke, haber ayudado a Sasuke. Quién ayuda a Sasuke Uchiha puede ganarse todo lo que la familia Uchiha pueda darle pero también corre el riesgo de morir por quién ha resurgido de la muerte.

 **. . .**

 ** _31 de marzo, 2026._**

 _San Francisco, Estados Unidos._

Ella sale con sus dos maletas, las sostiene una en cada mano. Usa una falda arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca con un listón rojo. Encontramos nuestras miradas, le soy ajena a final de cuentas. Mi corazón comienza a latir de nuevo como si se hubiera reiniciado. No he llorado en años, puede que haya perdido esa capacidad. Nunca más volví al lugar que más me hizo feliz, huí por años y esperé tanto por este momento.

Por volverla a ver.

Ella no debe ser manchada ni en cuerpo ni en espíritu. Ella será libre y vivirá una vida lejos del pecado que cometí años atrás. Ella jamás sabrá que en verdad yo soy su madre y yo nunca se lo diré. No la merezco, no merezco ser su madre verdadera pero aquí estoy yo parada frente a ella sonriéndole cuando en realidad quiero abrazarla porque la he extrañado, porque ella fue lo único que hizo que mi existencia valiera la pena en estos años de tortura.

—Así que al fin me han sacado de aquí—dice, con un deje de sarcasmo—, ¿serás mi madre?

—Así es, yo seré tu madre Sarada.

—Oh, supongo que es un buen nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Harumi Senju.

—Está bien, mucho gusto—ella extiende su mano y yo hago lo mismo. Un nudo comienza a formarse en mi garganta, yo que la sentí cuando estaba en mi vientre.

Mi nombre es Harumi Senju, soy yo quien ha renacido y he decidido tener una nueva oportunidad. Mi corazón duele de vez en cuando, cuando recuerdo los días en los que estaba con el hombre que más he amado.

Esta, esta es la historia de dos amantes que al tocarse se destruyeron y provocaron su propia muerte. No, ya no soy más Sakura Haruno.

He esperado 12 años… **mi verdadera hija.**

 **. . .**

 ** _14 de noviembre, 2044._**

 _Esta historia terminó, no existe. Lo que un día construimos se ha esfumado. Pareciera que es más fácil dejarnos pero eres un fantasma conmigo caminando. No creas que no valió la pena. No creas que no eres importante. Al contrario, yo te amé con toda el alma. No creas que no valió la pena. No creas que lo perdimos esto que nos duele, aunque nos duele es solo nuestro. Lo que construimos se acabó, fue solo nuestro._

うちはサスケ, _Uchiha Sasuke_

(23 de julio 1984 - 12 de enero 2018)

—¿Sasuke Uchiha? No sé porque me pides venir aquí, ni siquiera sé porque la insistencia en que buscara aquí. Mamá, si acaso puedes oírme en el cielo, ¿puedes responderme por qué? Al final, fue tu última petición antes de cerrar tus ojos para siempre, nunca pediste nada salvo esto pero ¿por qué? ¿Quién fue Sasuke Uchiha?

 _¿Quién fue?_

 _¿Quién fue?_

 _¿Quién fue?_

 _. . ._

Ya no puedo tocarla, no puedo consolar a mi único correspondido amor. Pero a través de sus ojos veo lo que más me temía. Sasuke murió el mismo día que Sasori falleció. Mi amor prohibido no soportó la angustia, su precio fue la muerte.

Así fue como tomé mi decisión, así fue como aquella madrugada del 17 de abril del año 2016 decidí salir del automóvil y dejar que este se volcara. Morí cientos de veces por cubrir mi pecado, maté cientos de veces para escapar de mi pecado, jamás fui expiada de mis culpas.

Esa madrugada supe que no podía regresar, que jamás podría ser la misma de nuevo.

 _—Vete Sakura._

Itachi apareció aquella madrugada solo, Hinata no estaba con él. Me miró y vio el automóvil detrás de mí incendiándose.

 _—Me voy para siempre Itachi, sé que nada de lo que diga va expiar mi culpa. Te traicioné. Traicionamos tu confianza y es algo que jamás podrás perdonarme. No espero que lo hagas. No pretendo eso._

 _—Tú haces que yo saque mi lado más perverso, a pesar de esto que siento por ti… Tú eres capaz de transformar algo tan puro en algo tan corrupto. Pero seré yo el justiciero de esta traición, tú te marcharás así como estás y yo me encargaré de conseguir una perfecta sustituta para esta obra, alguien más ocupará tu lugar en la sepultura. Juro que lloraré tu falsa muerte, lloraré por todo lo que te di y que no aprovechaste. Lloraré por los momentos que quise darte y que jamás podré._

 _—¿Te unirás a un crimen? ¿De verdad maquillarás mi muerte?_

 _—Te amo Sakura. Me haces ser un mal hombre, me haces cometer un delito. La única manera de hacer justicia es provocando el propio dolor de mi hermano, él sufrirá por tu muerte y por estar con una mujer que no lo ama. Él sufrirá por no estar contigo y por todos los pecados que no cometerán. En cambio, yo sufriré por el buen recuerdo que tengo de ti y por todo lo que pudimos ser y no fuimos, por todo lo que te di y no valoraste. Lloraré porque me he convertido en un ser despreciable._

 _—Este es el precio a pagar… Pero es apenas el comienzo. Supongo que es momento de decir adiós, así que adiós Itachi._

Me di la vuelta en esa fría noche que increíblemente congelaba mis entrañas a pesar de ser abril. La oscuridad fue mi manta y huí de la escena…

 _Nosotros solamente decimos adiós con palabras, morí cientos de veces. Tú vuelves con ella y yo regreso a la oscuridad…_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Adiós Sasuke.

Adiós Sarada.

Adiós, por siempre.

 _Yo no aprendí a soltar amores, yo no aprendí a dejarte ir._

* * *

 **N/A** Hola a todos, muchas gracias a las personas que comenzaron a leer este fic. Finalmente ha terminado, en realidad fue "corto" pero espero que haya reflejado una esencia de misterio —principalmente— y sobre todo mostrar el cinismo de la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke, ese fue el objetivo principal (no sé porque chuchas quería hacer algo así xD). Este fic tiene un poco de la esencia de dos canciones: Back to black (AmyWinehouse) y de Lo que construimos (Natalia Lafourcade).

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, les agradezco desde ya por llegar hasta aquí.

Un saludo y abrazos de parte de Blossom.


End file.
